


Such Mundane Things

by TrisB



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Insert, Gen, Humor, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-19
Updated: 2005-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Gryffindor Keeper just smashed the Bludger into the side of Harry Potter's head."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Mundane Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justineith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Justineith).



"The Gryffindor Keeper just smashed the Bludger into the side of Harry Potter's head. This is very unorthodox strategy, I think, oh, and Cadwallader scored again. Now Madam Hooch is running out on to the field and blowing her whistle and I see that Zacharias Smith is sort of cackling to himself. That isn't very kind, as Harry appears to be unconscious and could possibly be dead, although I really hope not. Madam Hooch and Hagrid are now taking Harry off the field and, oh, there's a lot of blood there. This of course means that the Keeper who isn't Ronald Weasley will almost certainly be sacked from the team by Harry, assuming he ever regains consciousness. I do like Ron Weasley. That whole family is quite nice, aren't they? Percy Weasley used to go out with Penelope Clearwater, who has one of the loveliest names I've ever heard. And his sister just scored again, good job, Ginny. Of course it's no use since the match will continue until the Hufflepuff Seeker finds the Snitch and then they'll get one hundred and fifty points more, bit of a lead there. The boy who isn't Ron seems a bit flustered, and I don't blame him. Cadwallader just scored twice in thirty seconds. I wonder what the score is? Zacharias just flew into Laura Madley, not on purpose, I think. The October issue of The Quibbler actually had a very enlightening article about Loser's Lurgy that he might find quite helpful, but of course it's too late —"

"One hundred to fifty in favour of Hufflepuff!" Professor McGonagall announced, having yanked the megaphone out of Luna's hands in an apparent act of utter desperation. Luna blinked when it was given back to her, as if only then processing that she had lost it in the first place.

"Yes, well," she said, attempting to regain the rhythm of her monologue. "What was I saying? Oh, carrots. Carrots were key in that article, though exactly whether one is supposed to eat or wear them, I can't recall... Peakes or Coote just flew into a Hufflepuff goal post. It is awfully sunny, he probably can't see the posts, or the Bludger coming at him, either. Do you know, Bludgers used to be called Blooders? It seems rather silly to me. I mean, it's the person who gets hit that bleeds, not the ball. But then, it does create blood in some sense, though certainly one already has blood, you just can't see it, of course. Unless of course one had something else instead of blood, entirely, I mean, soup or what-have-you. I can't see that working on a long-term basis, though. Cadwallader — wait, no — wait, yes, the boy who isn't Ron appears to be swearing. Hufflepuff just scored again."


End file.
